Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content. Data storage system are often compartmentalized into different tiers having different levels of performance, wherein data that is accessed less often is placed into a slower performance tier, while data that is accessed more often is placed into a higher performance tier.